warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Your Chocolate Girl
Natalie’s outfit She wears a orange bra, red skirt that's cut in half with red underwear, and heeled sandals. She also wears a yellow and red necklace, and yellow bracelets on her left hand. Hairstyle: from Natalie to the max and her hair colour is flame red Transcript (At diamond city park) 9 volt: that girl is drooling Mona: What? 9 volt: look at her 18 volt: she’s dreaming and gleaming kat: is she dreaming? ana: Yeah, she is Red: she’s never dreamed of ANYTHING! natalie: Hey, Don’t day anything about me! 18 Volt: okay people listen up! A girl is drooling like no one, so we’re gonna give her a pure emotion! 9 volt: and that means, let’s make her live on a little island! (all cheering and wooing) 18 volt: well then let's do it! (Spins the globe) (Shows Natalie At candy island) Natalie: where are the lickies? do you know? do you know? do you know? on candy island! gotta go, gotta go, gotta go! Cherry or Watermelon? on a stick, or on a line. We love Candy island! we can't wait! we can't wait! we can't wait! Chorus: Candy Island (candy island) Candy Island (candy island) Natalie: it isn't just the toothbrush that makes an extra nice! Chorus: Candy Island (candy island) Candy Island (candy island) Natalie: a chance to be with friends like me in paradise world! there's a lollipoppy in the tree spinning around like a skittle, where we can find it. a Hershey chocolate kisses! Then we will stop by the peppermint mountain! for the new skateboard tasty treats, in m&m candy flavors. we love candy stuff! awesome, awesome, awesome! Laughing and chasing, but you can't get hurt if you need it, and it's fun to play with candy, and with a toy shopping together! On a top! Let's have fun at the candy island! Flippity Flop, Flippity Flop, Flippity Flop! Ow! Chorus: Candy Island (candy island) Candy Island (candy island)! Natalie: with every type and shape of little or big, black or white! Chorus: Candy Island (candy island) Candy Island (candy island)! Natalie: Without a doubt, I don't feel left out, Let's play with candy everyday! Last time! All the flavor of a slice, Of the paradise world! Raisin are not so bad! YEAH!!!!!! (Wario’s gang are in each floaties) Wario’s pals: At the great port of st. malo Three ships arrived not long ago Loaded with wheat stacked up in rows Cause we travel the sea, far and long trips we go, and from island to island we sell what we show 9 volt: look, it’s a fish! penny: what fish? tony: here, underwater 18 volt: yeah, I name him baby, and he’s mine, come here baby, come here little baby (babbles) OW! tony: ugh Spitz: we’re nearly there! Wario: And we made it to candy island! (they hop off their floaties) Red: wow, sweets ashley: chocolate kisses, they, look so fine like me Zoe: (offscreen) I know what your talking about! 9 volt: what’s that sound? Jordan: we may Look like groups, but we’re candyware 9 volt: ok, but let’s take you to the lollipop trees, you’ll See n-kins ok? (when 9 volt takes Kidware to the lollipop trees, wario’s pals wear party hats, spitz Blows a party horn while Orbulon is holding a birthday cake) Wario’s pals: *humming* 9 volt: what? Wario, Mona And Jimmy t: Happy Birthday to You Dribble And spitz: You Live In a Zoo Dr crygor, Kat and ana: You Look Like a monkey Orbulon: aaaaaaaand Wario and his pals: You smell like one too mike: (spits) 9 volt: hey, I Don’t look like a monkey! (at the kisses forest) 9 volt: 18 volt, everything's gonna be just fine. 18 volt: Thanks, Now little buddy, go upstairs, pack your bags. We're gonna start a new life under the sea. (sighs) Both: Under the sea, under the sea, 9 volt: There'll be no accusations, 18 volt: Just friendly crustaceans Both: Under the Seeeeeeeeeeeeea!'! (as they finish, they slide down the water slide while holding boards) Natalie: boys, that's your solution to everything: to move under the sea! It's not gonna happen! 9 volt: Not with that attitude.Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes